Christmas Wish
by pipou-desu
Summary: En esta vispera de navidad, se encontraba sola... ante la unica cosa que le complaceria un deseo      PD: Realizado para un intercambio navideño
1. Prologo

Título: A christmas wish

Genero: Romance-Friendship

Rate: All

Notas: Esto salio a base de un intercambio navideño que me pidieron en un foro. La realidad... nisiquiera lo pude hacer algo romantico... pero poco a poco vere como desarrollarlo. Disfruten la lectura y ante ustedes la pareja mas... rara que me ha tocado escribir.

* * *

Víspera de navidad, a tan solo unas horas del día por el que muchos estaban preparando cenas con sus familias, comprando regalos de último minuto o simplemente viendo la increíble decoración en la ciudad Inazuma.

En el centro de la ciudad donde se ubicaba el centro comercial y tiendas misceláneas el ambiente era uno de alegría y amor, la escena era simplemente romántica, los arboles adornados con distintas luces de colores llamativos y esferas de cristal, los postes de luz adornados de distintas maneras, unos eran forrados de papel para semejar un bastón de dulces, otros tenían guías verdosas resemblando a los arboles artificiales navideños, las bancas que se encontraban en cada poste tenían en la parte de atrás un moño ya fuese, verde, blanco o rojo.

Pero lo que más contrastaba con el ambiente, era el camino blanco sin fin que se hacía paso a cada persona que se encontraba ahí, ya que lo más bonito era que entre más te adentrabas a el corazón del centro, podrías hacerte paso a la atracción principal. Un árbol de navidad de unos 8 metros de alto, sus esferas con velas adentro de ellas hacia que dieran un resplandor único, angelitos de porcelana se encontraban colgados de las ramas del árbol y no solo eso, ¡habían tantas cosas más, cascanueces, bailarinas, bastones, cajitas de regalo, cascadas, muñecos de jengibre y demás!

Había para todos los gustos y para todas las edades, la realidad no sabía si había terminado de ver que tanto se encontraba en ese árbol pero de tanto observarlo el cuello me empezaba a doler. Seguí caminando solo para encontrarme con mucha gente amontonada alrededor del árbol, el evento principal aparte del árbol, ya estaba por comenzar.

Acercándome y haciéndome camino entre la gente que tapaba mi destino, continúe caminado, a cada paso que daba se podía notar como mi cara tomaba un color más tibio, mi piel la cual se encontraba un poco pálida por el frio que estaba haciendo, empezó a tomar un color anaranjado amarilloso el cual contrastaba con el leve sonrojo de alegría que se dibujaba en mi cara. Mis botas nuevas las podían sentir hundirse en la nieve y sentía como un frio peculiar recorría de mis pies a la cabeza, pero no importaba, yo venía por el evento principal y eso es lo que iba a ver. Pasando entre varias parejas que estaban alegres caminando en dirección opuesta a la mía casi resbalo al ser empujada entre tanta gente que había pero algo me frio detuvo y al reaccionar que mi cara no hizo el contacto esperado con la fría nieve, voltee para ver quien me había ayudado mas no encontré nada, más que las parejas que seguían su camino para continuar con su velada.

Con un leve suspiro y juntando mis manos haciendo fricción para contraer un poco de calor, trate de alejar el frio que se había apoderado de la mano por la cual me habían detenido de caer.

Al conseguir mi cometido continúe hacia el evento que tanto esperaba ver. Ya no quedaba tan lejos ya que podía distinguir la calidez que emanaba ese sitio, se veía como la luz anaranjada iluminaba con más fuerza y con el último paso que di me abrí paso a la escena que tanto esperaba ver.

Ante mí se encontraban miles y miles de velas, todas se encontraban en un pequeño refractario de vidrio, su base estaba adornada con un color distinto por vela pero básicamente todas eran blancas. Era una escena maravillosa, era como ver el cielo… había un sinfín de estrellas ante mí y no podía dejar de admirarlas, su luz era como el calor que tanto se buscaba en un momento como este, tan acogedor y suave.

Viendo a mi alrededor pude ver donde iniciaba el evento que tanto estuve esperando, mientras hice camino recordé como había parado en esto.


	2. Flashbacks

1. Flashback

* * *

Me encontraba en mi casa sola, hoy era víspera de navidad y aunque uno se espera a oír a tus padres preparando los últimos arreglos para la noche a celebrar y a tus hermanitos deseosos de que les traiga algo santa, ese no era mi caso.

Hace unos cuantos días mis padres habían anunciado de su pronto viaje a celebrar su aniversario de matrimonio, algo que usualmente no hacían pero era un momento que los dos estaban planeando y por ser tan raro el evento, al recibir la noticia me límite de darles la mejor sonrisa de aprobación que pude y les desee las mejores de las suertes en su viaje.

Así que en víspera de navidad aquí me veían a mí, Aki Kino, en su casa, sola y sin nada que hacer. La realidad por ser este día se espera que entre amigos haiga un convivio o una salida y en el típico caso de las parejas el simple hecho de salir a caminar un rato ya era algo a valorar, mas ella no tenía un novio con el cual hacer algo así y sus amigos no habían dado señales de hacer algo durante ese día.

Soltando un gran suspiro, camino hasta el sillón y se sentó. La tele estaba enfrente de ella y el control de este se encontraba tentativamente cerca de su mano pero bien sabía que si no eran puros especiales navideños, bien no había nada interesante. Así que girando su cabeza hacia la izquierda y dando otro suspiro, miro hacia la ventana que daba hacia la calle. Todo estaba tan calmado, el calefactor estaba haciendo un buen trabajo y junto al aburrimiento que la acompañaba no pude evitar sentir pesados los parpados y en unos instantes recostó su cabeza en el sillón y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Ya había pasado buen rato hasta que algo despertó a la muchacha de sus sueños, el leve vibrado de algo disturbo su dulce momento y mirando al objeto con cara adormilada ni se molestó en revisar quien era el que llamaba.

-¿Bueno, quien habla?- la voz ronca y las palabras no más que un susurro demostraban que poco antes se encontraba en un estado de sueño

-Aki, soy yo Haruna… disculpa si te desperté- se podía notar el arrepentimiento en su voz y como trataba de hablar un poco más despacio por si aún no se levantaba por completo

-No te…- soltando un pequeño bostezo continuo- preocupes, no debería de andar dormida jajaja tengo que ir al centro a ver qué es lo que pienso hacer de cena, así que gracias a ti no me quede dormida y sin cena.-

-Ahh, ¡ok!- Haruna dio un leve respiro y continuo- Aki, ¿tienes algo que hacer más al rato? Es que todo el equipo quedo de salir temprano a el centro a dar una vuelta, no pensamos hacer algo largo ya que varios tienen que regresar a sus casas con sus familias pero te aseguro que te divertirás y pasaras un buen tiempo-

Sabiendo que era mejor esto a quedarse aburrida en su casa, simplemente acepte la invitación de Haruna y apunte en un post-it la hora y lugar de encuentro.

Poniendo el celular en la mesita de centro, me levante para estirar las piernas después del rato que estuve recostada en la misma posición. En lo que sobro de tiempo fui a darme un baño y me empecé a arreglar. Decidí ponerme los regalos que me habían dejado mis padres antes de irse, un blusón tejido de color verde obscuro con franjas negras a los costados, unas medias negras con adornados de encaje y unos botines de gamuza café con unas suelas grandes a los costados color plateados, me acerque a mi tocador y abriendo un cajón saque un alhajero que tenía escondido hasta el fondo del cajón. Lo saque y lo abrí buscando unos aretes pequeños que solo tenían un diamante como adorno. Levantando la parte de arriba del alhajero se podían ver mucho collares, la mayoría sencillos pero bien preservados. Con el dedo índice empecé a mover los collares en busca del que quería, hasta que lo encontré y lo saque, mas antes de ponérmelo decidí guardar en su respectivo sitio todo lo que había sacado.

Volviendo al collar, lo tome y vi el relicario que tenía desde pequeña. Abriéndolo pude ver una foto que simplemente había puesto desde la infancia y nunca me había decido a quitar. En la foto se podía ver a una niña y un niño con sus caras juntas y sonriendo ante la cámara, la mano de la niña estaba en señal de amor y paz mientras que el chico hacia su movimientos característico de saludo. Soltando una leve risa, la chica recordó cómo es que le chico la había jalado hasta con su familia simplemente para que le tomaran una foto a los dos. Enserio que Ichinose era todo un caso.

Cerrando el relicario termine de arreglarme tratando de olvidar todos los recuerdos que llegaban a mi mente y respirando despacio trate de calmar el leve aceleramiento que sufría mi corazón. Si bien sabía que yo quería a mi amigo, más ahorita no era el momento ni la situación adecuada para andar divagando en eso, ya que el tiempo corría y la hora del encuentro se encontraba más cerca.

Mirándome en el espejo me di una última revisada y alegre con el resultado tome las llaves de la casa, el celular y una bolsa para encaminarme hacia el sitio donde habían quedado todos.

* * *

Notas: Sigo sin poder desarrollar la historia y tengo rato intentandolo... pero bueno... tengo mas episodios con que intentarlo. Paciencia D:...


	3. Hermano

2. Hermano

* * *

Ya tenía rato que había llegado y había pasado un gran rato con todos, si bien me habían salvado de un día de aburrimiento interminable y las pláticas que tuvo con todos fueron muy entretenidas.

Por el momento estaba con Haruna atrás de todos los muchachos y veníamos centradas en nuestra plática

-Estoy feliz por ellos, por fin pueden descansar y disfrutar un rato con las personas que quieren- Haruna solo observo a los muchachos y su mirada se centró en 4 muchachos que iban delante de ellos. Siguiendo su mirada solté una risita.

-No mires a Kidou así, ya llegara el momento en que el también ira detrás de esa persona que tanto quiere- Puse mi mano en el hombro de Haruna y le di un pequeño apretón.

-Lo sé, lo se… pero me siento mal de ver que es de los pocos que sigue en su estado de terquedad y no querer admitir que alguien le interesa, a veces dudo que sea el más maduro de todos ellos… será racional pero maduro jamás- y con eso Haruna cerro su frase con un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

-Haruna, cada quien avanza a su manera, y si Kidou quiere hacerlo así… déjalo. Al fin, ¿no deberías estar más preocupada tú, que estas igual que tu hermano?- Arquee la ceja ante la pregunta que le había dado y ella simplemente se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

Su reacción me era tan rara, pero entonces supe que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Haruna, ¿quién es?- poniendo una expresión picara, empecé a decir varias veces, ''quien, quien, quien'' hasta que respondiera.

-No es tanto que yo haya hecho algo- suspiro la chica de pelos azules y empezó a mirar al cielo- sino que él hace dos día llego y simplemente me pregunto si podíamos salir hoy en la noche-

-¡Sí! Mi pequeña Haruna está creciendo- puse una cara de en sueño pero rápido cambie a una de seriedad- A todo esto… -la tome del brazo he hice que parara en seco- ¿Quién es?

Haruna se sonrojo aún más y acercando su cara a mí levemente susurro – Fue Fudou-

Por un momento deje de respirar y volteando a ver a mi amiga, empezamos a caminar otra vez detrás de los chicos, se notaba la inseguridad de la chica pero todo esos sentimientos se reflejaban en sus ojos al mirar al estratega del equipo y suspirando se revolvía a repetir el ciclo.

No pude evitar sonreír por mi amiga, ella quería mucho a su hermano… por algo se estuvo preocupando sobre la vida amorosa de su hermano y no era por simple curiosidad sino que ella quería que el viera las cosas como ella las estaba viviendo. Su hermano siempre fue alguien solitario y no deseaba más que verlo disfrutar los días con alguien más aparte de ella.

Tomando la mano de la peli azul le dije –es bonito que te preocupes a tal grado por tu hermano, sé que es lo más importante para ti en todo el mundo… pero como ya te dije, todo ocurrirá a su debido tiempo… y si a ti te toca primero deja que las cosas fluyan, dependerá de Kidou el aceptar lo que está por ocurrir y cómo actuar en el futuro. Por ahora, tú sigue adelante.-

La mirada de la peli azul se empezó a vidriar y podía sentir unas lágrimas hacer camino en sus mejillas pero rápidamente las quito con un movimiento de su brazo y sonrió.

-Gracias Aki, gracias.-

Continuamos nuestro camino y se podía notar el cambio emocional en la chica de lentes, la realidad todos estaban con el mismo ánimo que ella. Ahora si se podía ver un aura de alegría entre todos, las parejitas del frente venían más que aferradas, los amigos en el medio dando sus comentarios sobre cada aparador que les llamaba la atención y nosotras centradas en nuestro mundo después de la charla que tuvimos.

-Oye Aki-

Volteando a ver a Haruna otra vez, esta se miraba dudosa de lo que iba a decir.

-Desde que Endou y Kazemaru están juntos ya no supe si te gustaba alguien más o simplemente tu cariño por Endou quedo como cariño entre amigos y ya… asi que… ¿ya no hay nadie más?- lo último lo pregunto en forma de susurro y me miró fijamente

-Pues..- no sabía que decirle, la realidad al enterarme de la relación de Endou y Kazemaru, decidí dejar ese cariño que sentía por él y aceptar que yo era feliz viéndolo feliz a él y así supe que no era más que un cariño aniñado que sentía por él. Pero, de ese momento en adelante nada me motivaba como lo había hecho Endou, a lo máximo el único momento en que sentía que su corazón daba un trabajo extra era cuando recordaba a su amigo de América pero al ver a el equipo del inazuma eleven todos con parejas, no podía evitar sentir que Ichinose ya se había movido y ahora tenía una novia al fin, como negársele si era guapo, tenía encanto y era caballeroso. Suspire larga y lentamente- la realidad no sabría decirte si… sí o no… ya que a Ichinose no lo he podido olvidar desde que regreso a Estados Unidos pero… no creo que sea amor lo que siento por él, o por lo menos no estoy segura-

Poniendo mi dedo índice en mi barbilla empecé a divagar sobre el asunto. Esto era algo que había estado haciendo muy a menudo pero nunca llegaba a una conclusión. Haruna me miro con preocupación pero después me dejo en mis pensamientos.

El silencio nos envolvió y solo se podía oír las constantes risas de los chicos, las pláticas de las personas que pasaban nuestro lado y uno que otra persona dando volantes en la acera.

Uno de los señores que estaba dando volantes se acercó a nosotras.

-Buenas tardes, tomen sé que les interesara- Nos acercó unos volantes de color amarillo y rosa y los tomamos dándole gracias al señor.

''_Ilumina el corazón de la persona que más quieres en este mundo, en el evento que realizaremos este 24 de diciembre. Abra velas especiales para pedir deseos, simplemente lleva un plumón y nosotros te daremos tu regalo tan esperado, es cuestión de creer._

_Evento navideño el 24 de diciembre en la plaza de la ciudad. Te esperamos _''

Voltee a ver a Haruna, las dos nos habíamos parado y empezamos a hablar sobre el tema, la realidad se oía tan romántico que era imposible el pasar por alto esta oportunidad.

Los chicos empezaron a oír nuestros gritos de alegría y se acercaron a averiguar que tanto hablábamos. Kazemaru tomo mi volante mientras que Endou tomo el de Haruna. Endou leyó en voz alta lo que decía el papel y unos miraban con cara de ''por favor'' a su pareja, otros simplemente empezaron a caminar a ver los demás aparadores que encontraran en su camino.

Las chicas simplemente rieron ante esto.

* * *

Notas: Wow... no se que ponerle a este episodio jajaj :D pero bueno, Kidou kidou~~ yo quiero un kidou gente... 3


	4. Realidad o sueño

3. Realidad o sueño

* * *

Llegando a un puesto donde había dos mujeres, Aki se acercó y pregunto sobre lo que tenía que hacer.

-Mira, esto es simple. Las velas que pusimos son de dos tipos, una es de amor, las cuales son las que tienen un papel de color rosa, esta va especialmente a los deseos que se hagan en pareja, deseos de amor, de compañía, de fidelidad, lo quieras.- La primera chica dijo entusiasta

-Mientras que la otra vela es de deseos, y son las velas de todos los demás colores. Así como suena es por persona y es la más común, es cuestión de solo pedir un deseo y listo. Ahora… para que se cumpla el deseo, tienen que tomar la vela y con el plumón que trajiste escribir en la vela el deseo que quieras pedir, ya que acabes tienes que soplarle a la vela y apagar la mecha. Con eso, tu deseo se cumplirá- la segunda chica dijo igual de energética que su compañera

-Te aseguramos tu deseo se hará realidad- dijeron las dos al unisón

Asentí y les agradecí por la información mientras regresaba hacia donde estaban las velas.

Saque el plumón de mi bolsa y mirando todas las velas, busque la que más me gustara y no estuviera apagada. Mire a mi derecha y pude ver varias velas rosas y en el frente veía unas cuantas verdes y azules. Pero al mirar hasta el fondo a la izquierda entre varias azules y verdes, pude ver una solitaria vela con papel color rojo. Me sentí atraída a ella y fui haciendo donde se encontraba, al llegar me puse de rodillas y estire lo más que pude mi brazo para poder alcanzarla, ya que se encontraba hasta el fondo de todas. Al tocar la boca del refractario decidí tratar de acércalo con un empujón de mi dedo pero la vela se ladeo y me pude sentir la leve quemadura en mi dedo. Más aun así quería esa vela, así que volví a intentar el llegar hacia ella y con un leve estirón la logre tomar y acercarla a mí.

Destape mi plumón y empecé a pensar que podría pedir. No es como si deseara algo en específico o simplemente no lo recordaba.

No tenía deseos materiales, ni ideales que se quisieran cumplir. Sus expectativas en la escuela las cumplía ella sola con su esmero en clases y no es como si fuera a tener clases en estos días.

Aki tomo su cabeza con sus manos y se agacho tratando de pensar más a fondo, entonces fue cuando un ruido la hizo reaccionar. El ruido de metal contra vidrio, su relicario contra el refractario.

Empezó a escribir algo con la esperanza de pensar en algo más.

''Quisiera verte…''

Miro la vela y el color que emitía junto al papel rojo que tenía. Emitía un color rosa durazno, un color suave… al mirarlo fijamente la chica empezó a sentir nostalgia, no sabía de donde provenía ese sentimiento pero sin darse empezó a recordar la foto que les había mostrado el pequeño Fubuki no hace mucho tiempo.

''Atsuya Fubuki''

No sabía porque de repente le había llegado a la mente ese nombre, tal vez era por el color amarillo, casi dorado que daba la llama de la vela… o el color rosa durazno del papel y la luz, pero de algo estaba segura… acababa de desperdiciar una vela.

La chica cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar suspirar y con eso… apago la vela de un soplido.

Seguía con la vela en las manos y arrodillada, las piernas se le estaban entumiendo de lo frio que estaba el piso, más el calor de las velas llegaba a su cara y le era muy agradable el calor y el olor a cera aromáticas.

Sacándola de su mundo de fantasía, sintió unos leves toques en su hombro y abriendo lentamente los ojos, voltio a ver al disturbador de su momento.

Camisa negra de manga larga, una camisa roja de manga corta arriba, jeans… pelo rosa puntiagudo, unos ojos dorados, su típica sonrisa adornando su cara pero más que nada, lo que todos habían dado por perdido después de que Fubuki Shirou la había aventado al aire… la bufanda de Atsuya.

* * *

Notas: Jajajaja oooh atsuya... al fin te pude sacar, ya no sabia si continuar o que... pero bueno, bear with my stupidness...


End file.
